Akahoshi
by LightningFast
Summary: I didn't know what to do. I'm in the Naruto World, but at the end of it. Wow. What's a guy to do when the whole ninja world is at peace? Disrupt it of course! Evil!OC (SYOC CLOSED!)
1. Chapter 1

"Woah...I'm actually here!?" I shout as I look through the leaves of a tree, staring at the place that I always wanted to be. And if you guessed right, it was indeed Konohagakure! Woohoo! I'm in Konohagakure suckers! Beat that! I mentally dance as I fist bumped myself. Crouching in a tree branch, I smiled wildly thinking of all the things I could do!

I could defeat Zabuza, save Haku, kill Orochimaru, and date one of the Naruto Characters! Haaah...the possibilities! But...there was one..ONE huge problem.

Naruto's face was carved into the Hokage Monument. And yes...my happiness was gone seeing everything that I wanted to do in the Naruto World went down the drain. What am I supposed to do now!? Heck its the era of peace in this timeline...

"God damn it. What am I supposed to do then? All the Naruto Characters already have children...but at this point their just toddlers..." I mutter sadly. Great...what to do...

Gathering my information as I jump off the tree I was in, I sat myself on the grass. Let's see...there's no longer girls to date, all the most amazing enemies are gone except for Karin and maybe a few? No being a badass, and there isn't any excitement. Hmm...

Let's see...since there's no excitement...I guess...I should play the enemy! I slam my fist onto my palm, as I grinned. That's it! If I want to bring the excitement back to this dull world, I should play the enemy! Damn...I'm smart!

Okay, but first I need to figure out the plan. Karin is somewhere out here...I could convince her to join me. There's also probably few more ninjas out there in the world, so why not convince them all! But there's just one thing to work on.

My identity.

Okay...let's see. There was a pond over here if I'm correct. Getting up, I retraced my steps and entered a dense part of the forest, a pond hiding between tow large trees. Walking towards it, I looked at my face and almost gasped. I had spiky onyx hair that almost covered my left eye, which held the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan while my right eye held the Rinnegan. My face was...how do I say it...quite Uchiha like as it seemed similar to Sasuke's when he was a Genin. But hey, I'm just twelve so what ever.

You know I'm actually glad that I'm wearing suitable clothes that made me look the enemy type. I wore a black cloak that covered my back and front though it was open, revealing a mesh shirt, a black shirt underneath, black shinobi pants with shuriken holders tied on it, and black ninja sandals. Did I forget to mention that my cloak had a high collar? Ehem...anyways...

It seemed like I was an Uchiha. No biggy. This was perfect! I'll be the next Uchiha Obito and Madara combined! Mwahaha!

Okay...getting off topic...

What should I name myself. I am the villain. Hmmm... Moving away from the pond, I began to walk back and forth when I felt something inside my cloak. "What could that be?" I mumbled as I reached inside my cloak and grabbed it. Pulling it out, I stared at the mask.

It was white that you can tell, but there was a large red star on it, covering the entire mask as the background had purple lines that were encircling the white parts of the mask.

I smiled...I had the perfect name for the new enemy of Konohagakure and the Elemental Nations.

"Akahoshi."


	2. Chapter 2: SYOC Form

**I Need Only 7 OC's! Its First Come First Served so hurry before it ends! Here's the Forms! Send it to me via PM, I shall not accept it if it's a review.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Clan:**

**Religion:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**LOOKS AND STUFF!**

**Skin Tone:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Scars/Tattoos/etc:**

**Kekkei Genkei(?):**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**PERSONAL STUFF!**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Ninja Rank:**

**Known Jutsus:**

**Elemental Affinity:**

**Fighting Style:**

**What Village They Associated:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Addictions:**

**Secrets:**

**Illness:**

**Love Interest:**

**OTHER STUFF!**

**Status Across Nations:**

**OC Opinion on Akahoshi:**

**Other (in case I forgot):**


	3. Chapter 3: OC

Ryu Sutsen..._nicranger_

Tenma Yotsuki..._shadowssj12_

Haru_...Tinyterror_

Hina Hyuga..._nicranger_

Satsuriku..._The Jashinist231_

Yurei Minamoto..._kitsunelover300_

Akemi Junko.._meteorce_

**This ends the OC's! The Story shall start soon! **


	4. Chapter 4: Tenma

"**Raiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**"

"Shinra Tensei!" I shout as the forceful power of the Rinnegan instantly destroyed the clone that was supposed to attack me. How I had gotten myself in this situation? Well...it had happened quite a while...it had all but started while I was off to a journey...

* * *

**Earlier**

Much to my annoyance, there was barely excitement in this peaceful world. I was hoping like maybe a few rouges would attack me since I did want to test my Rinnegan and Sharingan but...

I think Sasuke might have killed them off...

Anyways...it has been currently been a few weeks since I've been stuck in this world, soon to be a month. During that time, I've been practicing Chakra Control exercises to better control my Rinnegan and Sharingan. I've found out that I have quite an amount of Chakra Reserves, perfect if I'm in a tight spot. Though currently walking through a flat area of a forest that I was in, I couldn't help but feel a sudden presence follow me. Staring around, my eyes looking out of the holes in my mask, I tried to feel any Chakra presence, but not sensing anything, I let my suspicions go and continued my Journey for power.

As I was still in the Fire Country, probably in its borders, I was hoping to go to Suna. The reason was since Gaara was such great friends with Naruto, the Kazekage would allow me to stay for a while. During that time, I would 'borrow' some scrolls for my liking and leave. Easy? Your wrong. I would have to bypass the guards, the crazy Kazekage that has control of sand, and the military force that I also have to defeat.

Now don't get me wrong. I've already learned a few Jutsus myself. Sure I still didn't know my Elemental Affinity, but I have learned a few Fire Jutsus by seeing a few stray Ninjas in the Working practice. Currently I have copied Sasuke's signature Jutsu that I saw some person try to do, a few Wind Jutsus, Fire Clones, and...I think that's it.

Wow...how am I supposed to disrupt the peace of the Elemental Nations with that! Haaah...at least I don't have to worry...I have twelve years to gain power until Boruto turns twelve-

"Hey? What's a kid like you walking around these areas?" Oh brother...I think I found the presence that was following me. Turning around, I stared through my mask seeing the young boy that disturbed my travels. He had quite spiky white hair that went in many directions thanks to the Naruto World though his hair covered his eyes making him look like sort of...older though I was able to catch that he had electric green eyes that stared at me. He wore what seemed modern like. A hooded blue jacket that tightened on his thin yet muscular peach body as the jacket had white trimmings. He also wore blue pants with blue Ninja sandals, no sign of shuriken pouches on him though I did see a katana sheath in his back.

"I'm just taking a stroll." I answered as I took notice of the Konohagakure Hitai-Ate on his pants, acting like a belt. "And what might you want from me?" I asked as I was getting ready to get defensive. No way was I going to Konoha when I made it this far!

"Nothing. I just thought you might need some help." He said happily...too happily. He was lying, that was obvious.

"I don't need anyone. Now if you'll excuse me." I said as I excused myself from the conversation and began to continue my journey when he appeared in front of me. Ok...I'll give him that...he was fast.

"I insist! Let me help you where you're going!" His hands are going for his katana...well then...

"Okay...but there's something that I have to say."

"And what's that?"

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

* * *

**Present**

And thus brings me to my current state of fighting a Konoha Shinobi.

"Come on! You aren't even trying!" The boy that was only a year older than me shouted as he charged towards me, katana in his hand. Seeing as he was going for weapons, I reached inside my clothed and pulled out a simple kunai. Though not the best option, this would have to do. As he swung his katana multiple times, I either dodged by moving or jumping around him or used my kunai to block. To fight in real life...was exciting and fun! I could get used to this! As he ducked and tried to sweep my feet off the ground, I jumped up before he could, though this gave him the chance to try to gut me.

Though there was only one way to stop him, I might as well try it.

Everything became slow motion for me as the sword came. He smiled as he knew he had the upper hand. He made eye contact with me, which became a grave mistake as he widened his eyes seeing the Rinnegan and Mankegyo Sharingan.

"**Tsukuyomi!"**

* * *

Waking up, the white haired boy, Tenma Yotsuki, looked around his surroundings and saw that it was an unusual color of purple and red.

"Welcome...to my world." I said as I smiled under my mask. It had actually worked. Hm? Who would have thought.

"Grr...what is this? A Genjutsu!?" He asked angrily as he tried to move, only for an invisible force held him down to the floor.

"Tenma..."

"How do you know my name!?"

"In my world, each minute that passes out here is days for you here. Each hour out in the world is months and years. In my world, I will show you your worsts fear..." I said as I felt him stiffen, yet he refused to show it. Haaah...being evil did feel good for once...

"Tch. Like you could." He said as he looked at me like I was lying.

"I already did." I answered playfully as I made myself disappear from his eyes as I commenced his worst fear. Watching from a top angle, I had made his worst fear. Of course it was pretty easy. Make everyone he knew abandon him or leave him forever. Watching him scream to make it stop and watch fear etch into his face made me smirk. So easy to break and it hasn't even passed a minute in the outside world.

"Oh well...looks like the fun has to end." I mumbled sarcastically as I ended the Tsukuyomi, making us both pop out of the real world like no fighting happened. Of course the first thing that Tenma did was throw up. Was he really afraid of that? Come on...

"Tenma." I called out as he looked at me, his katana in his hand weakening as he tried to grip on it.

"What you freak!?" He asked or shouted out as he got into a stance.

"Go back to Konoha and never tell this to anyone. If anyone you told this to anyone, I will murder their entire family and then you as I castrate you with my own hands. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yeah...damn...what the hell is wrong you?" He asked as he stared at me curiously.

"Just annoyed with this 'peace'." I answered as I turned around, twirling the kunai in my fingers.

"So am I. There's barely anyone out there to fight!" He agrees as he wipes his head again. "Hey! Will we be able to meet again?"

"Perhaps..."

"Well...can I have your name at least?"

"Akahoshi. Now, farewell Tenma. Remember my deal. Break it and I will find you." I lastly said as I ran off, a bit tired as I had used Tsukuyomi. Perhaps Tenma may be useful in my travel. For now...I'll journey alone...

* * *

**Next chapter is a time skip to 12 Years! I'll have flashbacks of OC's and maybe even a fight! Lightning Out! *fly's away***


	5. Chapter 5: Future

**アカホシ**

**Akahoshi**

**12 Years Later**

**3:39**

**Fire Nation/Konohagakure**

* * *

Sitting down in a tree branch, I swung my legs back and forth as I stared at the village Konohagakure. Seeing it with one eye seeing a I had one hole for the right eye, I played around with a kunai I had brought seeing as the sun was coming up. Nothing has changed much. I had grown my hair longer, which made it completely go everywhere...literally! And...I also gained some new acquaintances.

"Oi Akahoshi-sama." I heard. Looking down from the branch, I stared at one of my allies Tenma. I actually found him in the place we fought, notice the de ja vu seeing as we fought again. Apparently he hadn't even grown...but he had gotten some awesome skills. And plus he looked like a lady killer. "Were ready for whenever you say go." He said as I nodded and jumped down and landed near him.

"Hm." I hummed as I signaled him to follow me. "I think we should pay a small visit to the Prophecy Child and his son. Bring me Haru and...Akemi."

* * *

**うずまきボルト**

**Boruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Boruto Uzumaki was annoyed at his dad. Sure he had become a Genin meaning he could see his dad during mission report...but it was worse when his dad treated like a shinobi rather than a son.

"Dad's dumb! Like Uncle Sasuke said...dobekage..." Boruto mumbled as he kicked the ground causing dirt to fly up in the air.

"For Kami's sake...I can't even take one of you guys out without you eating!" Shouted a man near him. Scrunching his face in curiousity, Boruto turned his head and stared at three people that were walking towards him. The three of them were civilians seeing as their were no headbands on them. One was a young boy with black spiky hair, another was a girl with silver hair in a bun, and the other was a guy with orange hair that was cut short.

"Hey, I was hungry!" Said the blonde as they neared Boruto.

"Yeah, and are you still hungry now?" The black haired boy asked annoyed at his companion.

"Yep...for you!" Immediately Boruto blushed as the black haired boy did the same. Who would have known that men could be so...open..._'Maaa...not like its my business, dattebasa.' _Boruto thought as he continued his way towards the training grounds when a hand stopped him. Turning around, he was face to face with the silver haired girl. _'What!? But she's was over there!' _

"Excuse me...but do you know the way to the shopping district?" The silver haired girl said with a smile as Boruto couldn't help but turn red at her smile.

"Ah...its over to that direction..." Boruto said in a daze as he pointed at the road on his right as the three civilians nodded at his help.

"Arigatou." The black haired man said with a sigh. "And...may I know who you are?" He asked as Boruto nodded.

"I'm Boruto Uzumaki! Number 1 prankster, dattebasa!" Boruto said as he gave them a thumbs up. "And what's your name?" Immediately the black haired stiffened, but wasn't caught by Boruto.

"I'm...Tobi...yeah! My name is Tobi!" The black haired boy, Tobi said as Boruto grinned.

"Well then, I'll guess I'll see you later Tobi! I got ninja stuff to do!" Boruto bid farewell as Tobi smiled at him.

"Yeah! We'll see each other soon!" Tobi said as Boruto ran off towards the training grounds. "Hmph. We'll see each other _very _soon..."

* * *

**アカホシ**

**Akahoshi **

* * *

"Tch! You idiots! You might as well tell everyone were here!" I said furiously as I unhenged myself back to normal as Haru and Akemi did the same. Haru, who obviously seemed like the child of the group, had short orange hair that was cut short as it was similar to Sakura, green eyes that went well with his pale skin. He looked like a weak guy though seeing as he looked like a stick, but he was exceptionally good since he was an Aburame. He had on green shinobi pants that were tight and baggy on his legs, a light green long sleeved shirt that covered the scars on his shoulder, a black trench coat, and goggles that was on his head rather than his eyes.

"Aww! But I would love to tell everyone about our relationship~" Haru said with seduction as I felt heat on my cheeks. I forgot to mention he was a flirt.

"Haaah...get a room you two." Said Akemi as I looked at her angrily.

"Hey! Don't you go along with this!" Akemi...was like the total opposite of Haru. Having silver hair that reached her shoulder in a wavy manner, she had dark brown eyes that was the same color as her skin, and a good body if she didn't wound it with bandages all the time. She wore a crimson kimono that had a few illustrations of clouds on it, but however...it did show some of her assets, but luckily it had fit her. Though...she did wear a green mask that covered her face, making me curious of what was underneath.

"Anyways, Akashosi-sama...why are we in the village again?" Haru asked as I stared at him with annoyance.

"Yeah...why are we here?" Akemi asked as I was actually thankful that we were in a alleyway.

"And I wonder why your S-Class criminals..." I mumbled as I rubbed my temples. "I told you...were here to visit one of my friends. To be more exact...Sarada Uchiha."

* * *

"Okay...overprotective dad isn't here..." I mumbled as Boruto's team, which ironically happened to be Team 7, left leaving Sarada alone to practice her jutsus as well as Tajitsu. "Alright...let's go!" I mumbled as I stared at Haru and Akemi who were behind a bush, both painted green to blend in. "You two stay here. I'll be right back."

"Alright Akahoshi-sama! You can count on me!" Haru said with a salute as Akemi stared at me with an emotionless look which meant go-before-i-kill-this-idiot.

_'Hn. Let's just do this. It has been awhile since I visited...' _I thought as I stepped out of the tree I hid behind and walked towards Sarada in a slow stride. Putting chakra in my throat to make my voice higher, I readied my acting. "Hey Sarada-chan!" I said as I masked my chakra for any ninja who were around. Sarada, who stopped training, turned around to face me and broke into a kind smile.

"Ah! Hoshi-kun!" Sarada said as she walked towards me and gave me a hug. I smirked underneath my mask as I had Sarada trust in my hands. And to anyone out there...who wants to know how I know Sarada...let's say it was a planned act.

"Ne! What's Sarada doing here alone?" I asked in the kindest voice I know.

"Practicing." She answered with a simple question as she broke the hug. "Anyways how are your travels Hoshi-kun?" She asked as she loved how in told her the stories of my travel.

"Well. I traveled to the Snow Country!" I said as I patted her head. "It was so cold but I guess it should he called the Spring Country since everything is grass over there!" Sarada grinned at my attempt of a joke. "Anyways, I brought you a gift from Iwagakure!" I said as I took out a scroll from my cloak and placed it on her hands. "Its a jutsu that allows the user to wear rock armor. Neat huh!"

"Mmm!" She nodded as she stared at the scroll with awe. Like hell I was saying I killed someone for it. No need for a kid to get traumatized. "Arigatou Hoshi-kun!"

"Hehe! Your welcome Sarada-chan! I'll do anything for you!" I smiled as my eyes held a different thing. _'Yep...anything for your eyes...'_


	6. Chapter 6

**アカホシ **

**Akahoshi**

* * *

Teleporting us back home, Haru and Akemi entered the small cave that they and me had called home.

"Were back!" Haru shouted as his voice echoed through the cave, making the people inside grumble in anger as it was night and were asleep. I took in a deep breath and entered as the lights immediately turned on making me see everyone step out of their rooms. Sure it was a cave in the middle of nowhere, but at least I was able to make rooms!

"Haru. Go to your room." I said thinking how stupid I sounded. Kami...I sounded like a parent.

"OK! I'll be waiting for you ~" Haru said as he skipped towards his room as I facepalmed. Idiots...I'm surrounded by them!

"Gather around." I said as I began a meeting right where I stood. "I have gotten information that our Targets son and daughter are leaving the village tomorrow." I said as I looked around at my allies.

"Hm? So were going to sacrifice them to Jashin already?" One of our Jashin Loyalist, Satsuriku said as he yawned. Satsuriku, who I had found killing a family, had red spiky hair that seemed to go in every direction, violet eyes that were showing signs of sleepiness, white skin that seemed to glow in the dark, and a Jashin tatoo on his left hand. He wore just a simple black shinobi pants and a white T-shirt that was tight on his growing muscles. And too tell you the truth...almost all the people here were adults.

"No...well maybe once they've run out of use." I said as Satsuriku grinned.

"Hn. Let me give you info on Boruto Uzumaki." I said as I took out a folder filled with information on the whiskered blond. "As you know, he is the son of Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Yondaime and teacher of the once powerful Jiraiya. Boruto posses the mental capacity of his father and-" I was interrupted by Yurei, one of my special allies.

"Tch! Cut to the chase already!" She said angrily as I had unknowingly sweatdropped at her action. As I had said before, Yurei was one of my special shinobi. Having the same color as Satsuriku, her hair was kept in a pony tail. With the same eyes of Satsuriku, she had horns...yes horns on her head as she was implanted with cells by a person. Having peach skin that seemed to be turning paler as the days passed by, she wore a half sleeved green shirt, dark blue shorts made of the same completion of Shinobi pants, wrapped up bandages around her calves, and lastly shinobi sandals. Although for my opinion...she seemed like a crazy psychopath.

"Ah...as I was saying...once they leave the village...I will assign two of our people to attack the team." I said as I looked at them all as most of them had a surprised face.

"Akahoshi-sama...if I'm correct...you want us to kill them?" Asked Akemi as I chuckled.

"Of course not. I just want to you to rile them up and...cause the Uchiha's daughter to gain the Sharingan." I explained. "Plus...we need to make ourselves known to the world."

"Alright...so who we sending?" Satsuriku asked as he looked at me with a scowl.

"Hmm...let's send...Ryuu and Hina for this mission..."

* * *

**うずまきボルト**

**Boruto**

**The Next Day**

**8:39**

* * *

Boruto grinned as he watched his sensei begin to lead them out towards the village of Iwagakure seeing as they were delivering something special to them. He couldn't help but release his excitement seeing as this would be the first time he had ever left the village.

"Hey Sensei, how long would it take to reach Iwagakure?" Asked his teammate, Sarada Uchiha towards their sensei, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Well I guess about three days..." Konohamaru said with a shrug as they were already walking for a few hours. Boruto immediately frowned at the amount of time it would take them to return to the village...but...

At least he would stay as far away from the fangirls.

"Hmph...this is so boring..." Boruto mumbled as all was suddenly silent. "Hey Chan," Boruto called out to Rock Lee's son, who was next to him, "how about we do a race!"

"A race? Why that sounds youthful." Chan said as he began not jog up and down. Boruto his a snicker as he thought he looked funny.

"Whoever could reach..." Boruto pointed at a called down tree that was meters away from them, "that fallen tree, gets to the whatever they want to the loser!" Chan immediately nodded as he accepted the rule. "Okay...one...two...three...GO, dattebasa!" Boruto shouted as he and Chan raced towards the fallen tree, making Konohamaru angry and Sarada face palm.

"Oi! Get back here, korre!" Konohamaru shouted as he chased after them as Sarada followed him behind.

Boruto instantly laughed at Konohamaru for chasing him, seeing as he was used to it. He smirked as he noticed the tree getting closer to him as he knew he could win. Just a bit note and...

"Ah! Boruto get down!" Konohamaru shouted as Boruto widened his eyes as a sword was coming his way. Quickly ducking down as he felt the sword slice a bit of his hair, Boruto jumped away from the attacker as he didn't want to sword to slice him apart.

"Wow. He ducked!" Shouted a voice near him as Boruto landed roughly on the ground, a few bruises forming on his knees and leg. Looking towards the voice, Boruto instantly froze at what he saw. A man with black spiky hair with red tips looked at him through a demon mask, his eyes being a dark red as it scared Boruto to the core. The man wore a grey flak jacket as some armor was noticeable underneath, black ANBU pants that was tight on his toned and tanned body, and black shinobi sandals. "Hey...you scared kid? Scared of the big bad demon?" The man said playfully as Boruto was helped up by Sarada as Konohamaru came to the rescue and stood in front of them protectively.

"Oi! Who are you to attack my students!?" Konohamaru asked angrily as he stood in a stance of the Sarutobi Clan. The man in front of them seemed to grin underneath his mask as he took out a giant sword with a silver edge as the sword was the color of black.

"I go by the name Red Eyes." He said as he placed the sword across his shoulder and stared at Konohamaru. "But my real name is Ryuu Sutsen. Use it since this may be the last time you hear it." Ryuu said as he readied himself to take on Konohamaru.

"Heh. We'll see about that, korre!"

* * *

**猿飛木ノ葉丸**

**Konohamaru Sarutobi**

* * *

Konohamaru readied himself as he looked at Boruto, Sarada, and Chan who were standing behind him. "You guys stay back," Konohamaru ordered as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch, "he's too strong for you guys..." _'With his level of chakra...I thought this was supposed to be a C-Rank Mission...' _

"**Fūtton: Daitoppa!**" Ryuu shouted as he sent a large gust of wind towards Konohamaru, who widened his eyes and jumped away his students did the same.

"**Kage: Bushin no Jutsu!**" Konohamaru made a clone as it poofed in existence and landed with him on the floor. "Stay with my Genin!" Konohamaru ordered his clone, who nodded and complied. Grinding his teeth, Konohamaru looked over Ryuu with observation. _'That Jutsus...he's a Wind user?' _

Readying himself, Konohamaru watched Ryuu create another batch of seals and-

Sent bullets of air towards Konohamaru with deadly speed. "Kuso!" Konohamaru cursed as he jumped and evaded the air bullets from piercing any vital, although one did knick him on his leg.

"Alright..." Konohamaru heard Ryuu said as he stared at him, the sword that was on his shoulder know in his hands. "Let's get serious..."

* * *

**アカホシ**

**Akahosi**

* * *

"Alright then..." I said as I had masked my chakra and positioned myself to get between the fight of Ryuu and Konohamaru to fake my "death". "Let's get that Sharingan made...Kami knows I need it..." I smiled as I looked at Sarada. "Hehe...don't worry 'Sarada-chan'...your Hoshi-kun is coming to save the day..."


End file.
